


a sadness runs through him

by catrical



Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: "A sadness runs through him", Character Study, Ish?? - Freeform, Kinda?, Other, Song fic, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catrical/pseuds/catrical
Summary: My ideas and a small prompt on the correlation between the lyrics of this song and a fic (wont mention due to plagiarism) and my idea.if y'all are looking for writing promps between Devildad and Spiderson, the please, please check this out.~"time and again, boys are raised to be men""impatient they start, and fearful they end"~"he could not, break surface tension""he looked in, the wrong place for redemption"
Relationships: Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Peter Parker, Karen Page & Peter Parker, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page & Peter Parker, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	a sadness runs through him

**Author's Note:**

> hi there!! uhh,,, this is kind of a mix between a prompt/idea and me rambling because yesh  
> so. if you wanna write this, or idk, just, comment or something because i would die to read it.

**\- " a sadness runs through him " -  
** _(The Hoosiers)_

-

The lyrics of this specific song aren't really specified to have a proper meaning but a lot of people speculate on what they mean. While I was reading up on it, i though _huh, this reminds me a lot of Matt and Peter_ , so!!

This is where it brought me. There are four lines which really caught my attention. ill write 'em down then explain why it caught my attention and what i think about it.

\- 

**_(_** _ **\- " time and again, boys are raised to be men " -**_

_**\- " impatient they start, and fearful they end " - )** _

now!! here we reach the slightly angsty bits~ the first lyric i wrote down was, _"time and again, boys are raised to be men"_

\- if we delve back into Matt's (Matthew Murdock) past, we can see ( ~~i cant believe im making this joke~~ ) that Matt lost his 'childishness' and his 'childhood' young. this isnt even according to the accident where he lost his sight. his dad (Battlin' Jack Murdock) was killed, _murdered_ , because of corrupt and generally unfair systems. then, Matt because a goddamn _child soldier_ because of Stick. any chance he couldve had at being in any way normal, was ripped out of his grasp. 

he was forced to grow up so quickly, and forced to look after himself because nobody else would. he went from a boy, to a man, so quickly. and we _know_ it left an impression on Adult Matt. 

\- we're going to take a look at Peter (Peter Parker). Peter was, _is_ a child. He lost so much, so young. and he had to be strong, if not for himself for those around him. thinking about his parents, (Richard, Mary Parker) they died when he was really young. between the comics and the movies im assuming he was about 6 years old?? and there are a ton of headcanons and theories and ideas that it wasnt an accident. i couldnt get a clear answer from the comics, but even if it wasnt an accident he still lost his main caregivers. then not even, 1 week after Peter gets his new powers, after nearly dying mind you, his uncle dies. _infront of him_. he sat with his uncle while he bled out. thirteen-year-old Peter, sat with Ben, as he bled out. 

Peter lost so much so quickly, and he was forced to be strong for others when he was hurting so much. 

secondly, we look at the next lyrics!! _"impatient they start, and fearful they end"_

\- its similar to the other reasoning with the other lyrics,,, but Matt started out so young and eager to fight a war he originally had no part in. especially as a child. but as he grew, he wanted everything to be fixed, he wanted to be helpful. Matt started not eager, but filled with so much rage. rage directed at the disgusting people and the problems nobody bothered to fix. he grew up, and now he is scared. not for himself but for his friends who could get hurt just for associating with him. 

\- Peter wanted to be trusted and wanted to be able to do this alone, he wanted to help others, so he cobbled together the Spider-man suit and took to the streets. helping the city in any way he could. he started out so eager to help and so young. Peter was naive because he had nobody to teach him how to fight, let alone how to deal with the backlash. he started out impatient, but the fear crept in when he lost people. Ben Parker ( _a mugging_ ), Gwen Stacy ( _the Green Goblin, whiplash_ ), Mary Jane Watson ( _a plane crash, ~~weird vampire comic things~~_ ). the fear for others because of their relations...

-

_**\- ( " he could not, break surface tension " -** _

_**\- " he looked in, the wrong place for redemption " )** _

-

now im going to explain this!! the first lyric in this is, _"he could not, break surface tension"_

\- when i think about this, all that comes to mind is the fact that Matt and Peter both couldnt go back to a normal, vigilante-free life. theyve sacrificed and lost too much to do that, and they feel as if they owe the city too much when they really dont. they cant break through the surface of their thoughts, and tension stretches through them and their civilian side friends and family.

the second lyric, hits h a r d. _"he looked in, the wrong place for redemption"_

\- now. look at this carefully. _"wrong place"_ and _"redemption"_ hmm. Matt fights and 'lets the Devil out'. he finds this as some sort of redemption because of his sins, disregarding the fact he really isnt a bad person. Peter turned to fighting to redeem himself because, he believes that his uncle's death was his fault, (which it wasnt but-) Both Peter and Matt turned to fighting, and protecting others for their own form of redemption and penance.

-

i,, myself had an idea. if you've ever read _**The Anti-Christ 'Verse**_ you'll catch my drift, because its quite similar.

i love the idea of Peter going to Matt and asking him to train him how to fight, because he cant go on anymore with just sporadic ideas and weak punches fueled by super-strength. and Matt in turn hates the thought of this itty bitty sticky boy going out and fighting crime, _alone_. and obviously he has his doubts about teaching because of Stick, but he would give in and just protect this tiny vessel of hate. (-quoted, and i love that sentence).

i honestly dont mind whether its when Peter's already been Spider-Man for a while, or when he's just starting out. Or when Matt's been Daredevil for a while, or if he's still dealing with Fisk.

I just really love this idea.

my brain works weirdly, ik :) [ _I might add more chapters if i come across another similarity with songs n whatever_ ]

**Author's Note:**

> i might turn this into a work when I have finished my current story but irdk. just, enjoy lol  
> for now its just thoughts on similarities. if i turn it into a story, ill edit this to inform yall


End file.
